


I Don't Suppose I Will Find Another Dead Body At The Office Then?

by AshynnaStarlight



Series: Original Content [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bantering, Boss - Freeform, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Mentioning of dead people, Office, Teasing, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Carter has been rather moody today. So it is only natural I ask if I will find a dead body in his office! If so, he is going to pay for my dry cleaners. Blood is really hard to get out of silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Suppose I Will Find Another Dead Body At The Office Then?

**Author's Note:**

> A follow-up to "No, Boss-Man, We Are Not Stabbing Anyone". Maybe one day I will write a proper story with Miss Serault and Mr Carter. But for now, these little short windows into their relationship is too much fun.

“I don’t suppose I’ll find another dead body at the office then?” I could almost feel the glare through the door. See the dark scowl on his face. It was a bloody legit question!

          He had been having one of his bad grumpy days. Growling and ordering people around left, right and centre. He even dared to snap at me. Didn't impress me at all. He was all bark, no bite, at least to me.

I had just come back from my lunch break, having picked up something for him as well. Knowing how he forgot to eat at times. In addition to that, he had been in a meeting with Jacque. Who Mr Carter suspected was stealing money from the company. Dangerous thing to do, crossing Mr Carter in such a serious way. That's why I asked the question. Better be prepared for the worse

          “Well. Am I?” I drawled amused as I grabbed his lunch out of my bag.

          “Just get that sassy perky ass of yours in my office, or I will be committing a murder, Miss Serault!”

          I hung up the phone as I laughed, grabbing his lunch and walked into the office. Mmm. No corpse. Not even a speck of blood. Good boy. “Oh thank you so much, Mr Carter! No body to dispose of! I'm so glad you kept my current outfit in mind.” I gestured to myself, his eyes following my hand lazily. “Because I am clearly wearing the wrong outfit. And don't get me started about getting blood out of fabric or wood! I, as a woman, am very experienced in removing blood from things, but still.”

          Mr Carter dragged his hand over his face, watching me through his fingers. Glaring, but I knew him well enough by now. Could read the little changes on his face. He was amused. Highly amused. “And most importantly my blood pressure! Do you know how much those pills cost? I could buy two pairs of Jimmy Choos for this a year!”

 _“_ Oh for God’s sake woman! Stop!” He tossed a ball of paper at my head which I dodged gracefully – rude! “And what is that talk about another dead body, Mmm? Have I missed something?’

          “Well that big pulled pork sandwich you had a few days ago counts as a dead body.” He groaned loudly, placing his face in his hands and shook it lightly. I snickered internally as I placed the lunch on his desk.

          “Woman. Get to work!”

          “Yes sir,” I drawled smoothly and placed my hands on my hips. “And what is it that you want me to do, oh Glorious Leader?”

          He stood up, grabbed a stack of files and playfully hit me over the head with it. “I want you to go over these, and also I want you to type out the clip on here.” He handed me a recorder, and I nodded with an amused little smirk on my face.

          I flipped through the files, oh my this was going to take a while. “And what time do you think we will be done?” I drawled casually as I looked up at him.

          He arched his eyebrow almost arrogantly at me, but there glimmered something else in his eyes. “Hot date tonight, Miss Serault?”

          “Unless you mean that my bathtub is a hot date, no, I do not. I merely like to eat at regular intervals as this gorgeous body needs fuel,” I sassed him as I accepted the recorder.

          His shoulders lowered, muscles in his face appeared to relax. Huh. Curious. “Then I suggest you make reservations for two at _Hippopotamus_. Can’t have my favourite girl starve, can I?” he purred to me, leaning a bit closer. My heart skipped a beat as I could easily smell that delicious aftershave on him. His eyes intense as he stared down at me. Oh my.

          My cheeks flushed a bit as I quickly turned around. “Roger that, Sir!” I fought the urge to fan myself with the papers, leaving his office in almost a hurry. His deep dark chuckled following me, as I could feel his eyes glued on my behind. That was an interesting change for sure.

          “Oh, Miss Serault.” I looked back and saw him lean against the door post, arms crossed – shirt tight over his chest, and smirking at me. “Best keep an extra outfit at work. You never know when you need a fresh set.” The innuendo laid thick on his words, making me flush even more. He let out a belly deep laugh, merit making his eyes sparkle. “Don’t forget, dinner for two!” He pointed at me and walked back into the office, the doors closing behind him.

          Bastard. Maybe his body would be found in the office soon.


End file.
